dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Out the Door Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twenty-seventh limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Out the Door' *The Nomad Dragon loved to travel and have adventures, but she had a problem: Nobody seemed able to keep up! The Nomad Dragon travelled on foot and tired at a slower pace than other flying dragons. "There is a whole world waiting for me to explore but I don't want to do it alone!" she thought. *"I know there must be other dragons out there who love to journey as much as myself," the Nomad Dragon thought, "and I am going to find them!" She threw a map into her trusty traveling pack, slung it over her shoulder, and headed out of her den. *The Nomad Dragon filled her lungs with the fresh country air and the smell of wildflowers as she marched along. She was making good time and her den had disappeared in the distance behind her long ago. "There are rumors about travel-loving dragons near the sea," she thought to herself, "so that's where I'll go! Now...where is the coast again?" *Not all who wander are lost, but the Nomad Dragon definitely was! She pulled her map from her pack and checked the trail she had marked. "Hm..." she mused aloud. "According to this, the coast should be just over the next hill." *Cresting the hill, the Nomad Dragon spotted a strip of blue along the horizon. The whisper of waves reached her ears. She'd reached the sea! Something small and red fluttered out on the water but even when she squinted she couldn't make it out. *The Nomad dragon floated out onto the sand and stared at the azure waves gleaming beautifully in the sunlight. The white sandy beach stretched off into the distance as far as she could see, but there were no other dragons. She sighed, and thought to herself, "I wish I had a friend to share this sight with...". But as she finished the thought she heard a faint yet familiar sound. Was that a dragon sailing song? *"Ahoy there!" the Nomad Dragon called. The fluttering red and white shape on the horizon grew larger and larger, until she could make it out: they were the sails of a Sailor Dragon! "Ahoy!" the Sailor Dragon called back. "I've been sailing alone for miles! None of my friends could keep up. Would you like some company?" *"I would love some company!" the Nomad Dragon replied happily. "But...I like to travel on foot, and you seem to like the water." The Sailor Dragon laughed. "Then the shoreline is a perfect place for us to meet! We can travel together here and still each go our own way." *For miles the two dragons journeyed happily together, the Nomad Dragon by land, and the Sailor Dragon by sea. "I'm so glad to have met a travelling companion who can match my pace," the Nomad Dragon remarked. "And I as well," her traveling companion replied. "I guess no flying dragon can keep step with us." The two chuckled at the thought, but were interrupted by the shadow of a large object flying past the sun. "Hello down there!" *The two traveling dragons looked up and were surprised to see a Hot Air Dragon drifting over the water. "I seem to have outpaced my friends," he said. "Would either of you know where I could find traveling companions who can keep up with me?" The Nomad Dragon laughed, "You're looking at two right now! Join us, and together we can create a map of the entire coast!" The three companions set off down the shoreline, enjoying the scenery and each other's company. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on June 27, 2017 and ended on July 8, 2017. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event